


If Only

by RogueWolf



Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueWolf/pseuds/RogueWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“You weren’t supposed to be working today,” Qrow finally said. His eyes flicked up to James and then away again. “You’ve been working non-stop, Jim, for weeks. This was supposed to be your time to relax.”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jamesironbae (Baebadook)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baebadook/gifts).



> Based off the following prompt from IronwoodisBae: _“You want to help me out of this _clothing_?” – Bae_

“I think that went rather well, all things considered.”

Qrow snorted and kicked the front door shit. They’re a bunch of coward, Jimmy, it wasn’t like they were going to say no.”

James raised an eyebrow at Qrow and tugged off his glove, leaving it on the side table. “I’m sure Asper and Pearl would be thrilled to hear what you really think of them.”

“Fine,” Qrow said, and grimaced, “everyone but Pearl and Asper.” He flopped onto the sofa and kicked his shoes off. “And maybe Douglas,” he added thoughtfully. “He’s kind of quiet, it’s hard to get a read on him.”

“Maybe if you bothered to actually talk to him, instead of glaring at everyone?” James suggested.

Qrow grunted and James laughed and leaned against the back of the couch to stare fondly down at Qrow. “You’re just grumpy because you can’t push them all around like you do everyone else.” He smoothed his hand through Qrow’s hair and listened to Qrow hum.

“It took longer than necessary,” Qrow said. He scowled up at James. “I could have taken care of everything in fifteen minutes.”

“Fifteen minutes?” James tapped Qrow’s nose and smiled as Qrow stared cross-eyed at his finger. “You’re getting slow in your old age.”

“Shut it,” Qrow snapped, but he closed his eyes and snuggled deeper into the couch. “I still could have been done way sooner than three hours.”

“I’m sure you could have,” James agreed, “but it would have resulted in a far bigger mess for me.” He smoothed his thumb over Qrow’s eyebrows, enjoying the feeling of warm flesh and hair against the metal of his hand. “I also would have had to call Glynda in.”

When Qrow opened his eyes to stare at James in confusion, James smiled crookedly down at him.

“Destroying buildings and public property does seem to be something that your family excels at.”

“We do it for the greater good, Jimmy,” Qrow said piously.

James flicked his ear and Qrow squawked. “Your greater good would have had me in front of the council for days, trying to fix your mess.”

“Politics,” Qrow grumbled.

“A necessary evil, and you know that,” James said. He slid his hand down to cup Qrow’s cheek. His eyes softened when Qrow leaned into his touch. “What’s the matter, Qrow? You’ve been to council meetings with me before, or had to wait while I’ve been in them. You’re not usually this grumpy.”

Qrow scowled and looked away. James waited patiently, smoothing his fingers across Qrow’s skin as he let him simmer.

“You weren’t supposed to be working today,” Qrow finally said. His eyes flicked up to James and then away again. “You’ve been working non-stop, Jim, for weeks. This was supposed to be your time to relax.”

James smiled ruefully. “I know, Qrow, and I’m sorry. And I’m sorry I got called in…I know you were looking forward to dinner tonight.”

Qrow shook his head. “It’s not just dinner, Jim. It’s watching you work yourself to death without ever taking care you of yourself.” He turned, one hand coming up to cover James’. “You’re constantly taking care of everybody else and you can’t seem to ever do the same for you.”

James was quiet.

“And if you had just let me tell Jorge you weren’t free tonight you wouldn’t have had to go to the office. You could have stayed at home and eaten dinner for once without worrying if the world was going to end without you there.” Qrow tightened his fingers around James’. “So next time, just give me the damned scroll so I can tell Jorge you’re busy.”

James placed his free hand over Qrow’s mouth, grimacing a little when Qrow licked it. “I’m not letting you talk to Jorge,” James said dryly. “You would have said something rude and I would have had to spend the whole evening cleaning up after you.

Qrow smirked and James jerked. “Qrow, stop that,” he ordered.

Qrow winked and licked James’ palm again. James reached up and flicked Qrow’s nose.

 “I told you to stop,” James said, when Qrow stared at him indignantly.

“I was trying to cheer you up,” Qrow protested.

“Yes,” James said, “because nothing cheers me up quite like drying saliva on my hands.”

“Finally, you admit it!” Qrow stretched and tangled his fingers through James’. “You know, if you had let me talk to Jorge, you could have had the weekend off.” When James just looked at him, Qrow rolled his eyes. “Ok fine, maybe it’s a good thing you didn’t give me your scroll.”

James bent down to kiss Qrow’s forehead. “I’m glad you finally recognize the wisdom in my decisions.”

Qrow let out a bark of laughter. “Jimmy, you’re dating me. Most people would say that’s the opposite of wise.”

James cupped Qrow’s cheek, their fingers twisted together. “Most people don’t concern me, Qrow.” He straightened up and stretch, wincing.

“James?” Qrow asked, pushing himself up off the couch. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” James said quickly, “I’m-”

“Don’t even try to tell me that you’re fine,” Qrow warned. He slid off the couch and flitted over to James. “What’s wrong?”

James hesitated and then slumped. “Would you mind helping me out of this?” he gestured at his coat and vest and all the hidden buckles and straps that held them in place. “My shoulder’s starting to ache,” he admitted quietly.

“Dammit, Jim you should have said something earlier.” Qrow scolded. He stepped closer to James, his hands gentle as he rubbed at the seam where James’ metal shoulder met his flesh and bone body. “You know better than to just ignore it.”

“You were too busy pouting,” James teased, but he leaned into Qrow as he dug his knuckles into a knot of muscles.

“Oh hush,” Qrow said gruffly. He wrapped his arm around James’ waist and started walking them to their bedroom. “You could have told me to stop,” he told James.

“I could have,” James agreed,” but it was cute.”

Qrow glared and poked James’ side. He glared harder when James didn’t even jump. “I am not cute,” he said, offended.

“Of course you’re not,” James said placatingly. Qrow’s eyes narrowed and he dumped James on the bed. James let out a hiss of discomfort and Qrow’s expression wavered before he scowled at James again.

“I’ll show you cute,” he growled.

“I’d rather you show me how skilled you are in taking off my clothes, right now.” James rubbed at his shoulder. “You can show me how cute you can be later.”

Qrow huffed out a breath and clambered onto the bed, pushing James so his back was against the bed and Qrow could sit on his legs. “You always wear too many clothes,” Qrow grumbled as he started unbuttoning James’ coat.

James watched silently, admiring the way Qrow’s fingers – slender and elegant and calloused – quickly undid the buttons. It was times like this that made James marvel at the fact that Qrow was actually his, that Qrow had actually wanted to stay with him, even with all the responsibility James wore like a second skin.

“What are you thinking about?” Qrow’s voice broke James out of this thoughts and he blinked, startled.

“You,” he said quietly,” us. The fact that there’s even an us.”

Qrow’s frown smoothed out and he toyed with one of the buttons holding James’ coat close to his vest. “I think about us too, sometimes,” he admitted, just as quietly. “Half the time I don’t think it’s even real, like I’m dreaming or something.” His lips twitched. “Though, most of my dreams never included kneeling on top of _the_ Atlesian general and undressing him.” He placed his hand over James’ heart. “But it’s not a dream,” he said.

“No,” James covered Qrow’s hand with his own, “it’s not.”

Qrow sighed and let himself fall forward, his head thumping against James’ chest. “I’m glad,” he murmured.

James wrapped an arm around Qrow and held him close. “Me too,” he said, “even if you’re not completely housebroken yet.”

Qrow let out a muffled chuckle and pushed himself away to thwack James’ arm. “Jerk.”

James caught Qrow’s hand and pressed a kiss against his knuckles. “Your jerk,” he told Qrow.

Qrow’s eyes gleamed. “You got that right.” He tugged his hand free. “Stop distracting me,” he ordered. “I thought you wanted me to undress you.”

“You do realize that you are the one who started the distracting, right?” James pointed out. He let his arm fall back to the bed so Qrow could finish undoing the buttons.

“Hush,” Qrow grumbled, and James did, content to simply feel Qrow’s hands on him.  

“Why are there so many buttons?” Qrow complained. He undid the last button and sat back to help James sit up.

“It’s to help everything stay in place during a fight,” James told him.

“But you aren’t fighting right now,” Qrow said, and started helping James out of his coat.

“The point is to be prepared,” James said. He sucked in a deep breath as he moved his arm and then Qrow was there, gently easing the sleeve off and down James’ arm.

“I got you,” Qrow said softly, and helped James out of his coat and vest, shirt and tie. “Can you turn over for me?” he asked, and James nodded stiffly, his shoulder shooting sharp currents of pain down his spine and across his back.

It took James longer than he liked to roll over – he had to keep pausing to catch his breath – but finally he was on his stomach, he pants unbuckled and loose around his hips.

“You need to tell me before it gets this bad again,” Qrow said, and then his hands were rubbing lotion into James’ back before he started digging in his knuckles, chasing after knots and kinks.

James groaned into the pillows, pain and pleasure washing over him and leaving him limp beneath Qrow.

Qrow laughed and then he pressed harder, leaning his whole weight into his movements and James moaned. Qrow laughed again. “Good?”

James mumbled something and buried his face deeper into the pillows.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Qrow said, amused. He leaned down and kissed the top of James’ head. “Just rest, ok? I’ve got you.”

James nodded and let himself drift, secure in the knowledge that Qrow would catch him if he fell too far.

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on tumblr here](http://roguewolfprints.tumblr.com)


End file.
